Rebirth
by The Prince of the Dark
Summary: Cyclonia has fallen. But has it gone for good?


The Back Tower. That was its name now. Not the Cyclonian palace. The Black Tower. Ever since the event one year ago, when forces beyond mortal knowledge were unleashed upon Terra Cyclonia and reduced the ground around it to a frozen wasteland and the tower to a dangerous ruin.

A single man, swathed in red, scurried through the ruins. His face was covered and he kept on checking for other people. Not so far away, the storm hawks watched him.

"What's Snipe up too?" asked Piper. "God knows", replied Finn. "But whatever the hell it is, it cant be good" "enough talk" said Aerrow "put a sleeper dart in his back" Finn loaded his long range dart rifle, calculated and corrected for the Corvallis effect and shot. Two seconds later Snipe fell over, unconscience. "Great shot" said Piper "lets go get the big guy and take him back to the Council"

The Storm Hawks flew towards the ruins, talking idly about this and that. Stork, who was on the condor, occasionally joined in by radio. The group had been doing a lot of missions like this, rounding up the last Cyclonians who had escaped the cataclysmic end of their empire. Last week they had captured Ravess and the remains of the Cyclonian High Command (CHC). Now they had caught Snipe. That was it. All the major Cyclonians had been caught. The Dark Ace had died in unknown circumstances in Cyclonia, and Master Cyclonis AKA Ravana and her love; Prince Sylin had vanished, presumed dead, in the cataclysm that ruined terra Cyclonia.

The Storm hawks landed on terra Cyclonia and proceeded to bind Snipe. Aerrow turned and looked up at the top of the tower. Making excuses, he began to ascend the dark edifice. He wanted to pay his respects. Soon, the rest of his squad joined him, including Stork.

They climbed in silence, dragging Snipe with them. Along the walls of the corridors and staircases, at random intervals, were plaques commemorating fallen Atmosians. Many had died in the final fight for victory.

Finally, the group arrived at the ruined throne room. On the floor were positioned more plaques to the fallen. Many familiar names stood out. Harrier…Suzi-Lu…Dove…Starling. So many deaths. But their sacrifice had saved Atmos from Cyclonis and Sylin. The group stood and mourned. Unknown to them, Snipe woke up. Slowly working his way out of his hand binds, he quickly drew out a vial of blood, and threw it at the throne in the middle of the room. The storm hawks turned, Aerrow kicked Snipe in the head, knocking him out cold. But it was too late to stop the vial.

It hit the throne, shattering and letting the red fluid within stain the unblemished metal. The room began to tremble. Dust fell from the ceiling. Small stones were dislodged and reigned down. "Run for it" yelled Aerrow above the noise and chaos. The Storm Hawks ran out of the room, down the steps, out into the courtyard and were on their skimmers when a massive flash of dark purple light erupted from the throne room.

"Stork, get on the radio to the Council. Something bad's happening on Terra Cyclonia, and we don't know what" barked Aerrow into the intercom. Stork hurried to obey, hailing all nearby Sky Knight squadrons to come to the area immediately, and at the same time trying to hail the Council. But it was in vain. Cyclonia had fallen in blood. Now, it would be born again in blood.

Two hours later, 20 Sky Knights and their squadrons were assembled, ready to enter the Black Tower. As one they converged on the ruins, Aerrow and the Storm Hawks leading. Once on firm ground, the squads dismounted and began searching the entire place. Aerrow and Piper, along with Finn, Junko, the Rex guardians and the Interceptors ran directly to the heart of the disturbance. The throne room of the ex-master Cyclonis. Bursting in, they saw no sign of Snipe. They saw no sign of anything. Relaxing, the Interceptors began to walk forwards.

Suddenly, A black robed figure span out of the darkness and threw a shuriken with deadly precision. It sliced through the neck of all the Interceptors. Blood pouring from their wounds, they fell silently. The Rex guardians jumped at the figure, blades raised, but were pulled back into the shadows by tendrils of Crystal energy. The Storm Hawks were alone.

A whip shot out, ensnaring the Storm Hawks weapons and pulling them away into the darkness. Two figures emerged from the darkness, both shrouded in cloaks and faces covered by hoods. In unison, they pulled them down. The Storm Hawks gasped.

"My, its good to be back" said Cyclonis

"Indeed it is, my sweet" replied Sylin. As one, they made slashing gestures with their hands. The Storm Hawks crumpled, dead. Blood dribbled from their mouths, their interior organs mangled and torn. Cyclonia had fallen in blood. Now, it was born again in blood.


End file.
